


El regalo

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Los tres hermanos que no se parecen en nada han mostrado su respeto entregando regalos al actual rey de Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri. Éste, como parte de un acto de reconocimiento, ha devuelto el gesto, excepto por uno de ellos. Su prometido, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram se ha negado a aceptar todos y cada uno de los regalos que le ha dado. ¿Habrá un motivo en especial por el cual el futuro esposo del rey no quiera tomarlos?Las diferencias culturales los acosarán hasta el fin de sus días, eso es seguro.Es mejor decir que es un fanfic donde un regalo inocente, no es verdaderamente tan inocente.





	El regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Este es el primer one shot que publico de esta pareja en esta plataforma, así que estoy algo nerviosa jajaja. Para esta historia hice una lista con varias cosas que quería cumplir, en serio se intentó. Aquí tomé parte de lo que leí del manga y del anime, así que tomen eso en cuenta. No hay mucho spoiler de nada, en realidad, así que no es importante. 
> 
> Por cierto, han pasado años desde que usé la primera persona, así que si está raro, lo siento. Lo intenté. 
> 
> Espero les guste :D
> 
> PD. La imagen que inspiró toda esta historia está ligada al título, si dan click les abre la ventana. Recomendaría que lo vean al final~ o mantengan el misterio kufufufufu.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

 

[ _**El Regalo** _ ](https://scontent.fcjs3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/43421463_168906667376052_4510501343462424576_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&_nc_eui2=AeG7gRd9IFT88NNhIVOErze2tXKpTPZxC7btcKcGsq4jFzNJF74WND4GYzq7hZkXLpCBSCBf09omcviU5TGvkVvnYDTEQtOdPeeejDSTsjDov7xy5uumQbGkuiDHqrzPStA&_nc_pt=1&oh=d2a0dcb5eba0d52ed1967416ddc391ce&oe=5C60E91F)

[ _**Capítulo Único** _ ](https://scontent.fcjs3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/43421463_168906667376052_4510501343462424576_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&_nc_eui2=AeG7gRd9IFT88NNhIVOErze2tXKpTPZxC7btcKcGsq4jFzNJF74WND4GYzq7hZkXLpCBSCBf09omcviU5TGvkVvnYDTEQtOdPeeejDSTsjDov7xy5uumQbGkuiDHqrzPStA&_nc_pt=1&oh=d2a0dcb5eba0d52ed1967416ddc391ce&oe=5C60E91F)

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

_YUURI'S POV._

 

 

 

No puedo entender lo que su mirada intenta transmitir. La sensación que provoca la intensidad de sus ojos me recuerda irremediablemente a aquellos viajes de antaño donde lagos parecían engullirme sin posibilidad de escape. Pero, contrario a esas ocasiones, yo no quiero escapar de el profundo lago que me envuelve a través de sus ojos verdes.

Ante mí, este hombre que planeo convertir en mi esposo, se permite cuantos minutos desea para mirarme con atención. Creo que busca una respuesta para la duda que no externa. ¿Qué quieres que confiese esta vez, Wolf? Sigo siendo un novato enamorado. No puedo ayudarme. Decir que te quiero está fuera de discusión. Mi mantra desde que puse un pie en este mundo desde la semana pasada ha sido la misma "Por favor, entiende mis sentimientos. Por favor acéptalos". Sigo repitiéndome lo mismo incluso en este momento.

—Yuuri...

¿Alguna vez he mencionado ante alguien lo mucho que me gusta su voz al pronunciar mi nombre?

—Tu... ¿Entiendes lo que me estás ofreciendo?

Intento no sonrojarme demasiado por la forma en que ha dicho eso. Claro que comprendo lo vergonzoso que es esto. Vamos a casarnos, traerte algo como esto es innecesario. Pero pensé en ti al verlo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es como si volviera a pedirte que pases tu vida a mi lado. Por suerte para mí, eso ya lo he hecho antes, sin pensarlo. Si me pidieras repetirlo, difícilmente podría hacerlo.

—¿Qué estoy ofreciéndote? —repito, y parece divertirte mi tono— No lo digas como si estuviera entregándote el último vaso de agua en el desierto...

Algo en la forma en que me evalúa de nuevo me pone nervioso, pero todas las preocupaciones —mismas que ni podía reconocer— se desvanecen en el momento en que intenta sin éxito no mofarse de mi. Oye, Wolfram, ¿te he dicho que de entre los tres hermanos, tienes la sonrisa más bonita?

—Tu realmente no sabes lo que estás ofreciendo...

Como cada vez en que hay algo que Wolfram entiende mejor de lo que yo consigo entender, la manera en que reacciona me sobrepasa. Tomo el objeto en mis manos con más fuerza, pero la manera en que él las alcanza me hace dudar. Cuando vuelvo a mirarlo está más cerca que antes. No que deba sorprenderme, para que sea capaz de entrelazar  sus dedos con los míos debió cortar varios pasos de distancia. Aunque su tacto sea conciliador, todavía me siento algo traicionado. El que sea capaz de burlarse de mi como si siguiéramos siendo los mismos críos que se comprometieron en medio de un vergonzoso accidente me altera de maneras que no quiero admitir. Aunque probablemente sea el calor que emite el que me perturba en realidad. A dos meses de nuestra boda, nunca hemos cruzado ninguna base. ¡Ni una sola! Tomarnos incluso de las manos es todo un evento.

—Me siento agradecido solo con que pensaras darme algo, cuando no era necesario...

Hago una mueca al desviar la mirada. La resignación en sus ojos me molesta. He tomado la excusa de su cumpleaños como motivo de todo este momento, absurdo por completo si me permito recordar que en Shin Makoku no se celebra en lo absoluto. El único cumpleaños que es recordado aquí es el mío. Este hermoso príncipe ni siquiera sabe el día en que nació. 

—Quería regalarte algo de cualquier manera. Ya que tu siempre tienes detalles conmigo... No es justo que solamente sea yo quien recibe todo, ¿no es así? Halagos, y ese tipo de cosas...

Me alegra pensar en que hemos avanzado lo necesario como para que ser honesto con lo que pienso no sea tan extraño. Pero no es suficiente. Él sigue siendo un misterio para mí, después de todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres el rey, y yo tu soldado, ¿no sería lógico que me comporte de esa manera contigo? 

Quisiera poder decir que no me siento mal al oírlo, probablemente mi rostro lo ha dicho, pues agrega tras un momento, a la vez que su mano derecha libera la mía para colocarse sobre mi rostro.

—Eres preciado para mí, Yuuri... 

¿Podrías repetirlo hasta mi muerte?

—Eres mi prometido, serás muy pronto mi esposo... Te regalaría lo que pidieras con tal de hacerte feliz. No solamente porque deba servirte, sino porque es lo que quiero hacer...

A veces no consigo entenderlo. Me alejo de su tacto y doy varios pasos. Necesito algo de distancia entre nosotros para poder analizar sus palabras. Si sigue mirándome así mientras dice ese tipo de cosas, probablemente terminaré haciendo lo que él diga. De la forma en que él prefiera. Soy débil cuando se trata de imponer mis deseos en esta relación... Al menos en este aspecto. No es la primera vez en la que intento demostrar mis sentimientos a través de pequeños regalos, y, como en esas veces, él no parece dispuesto a aceptarlos.

—¿Entonces dices que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y yo no tengo la libertad de hacer lo mismo? —consigo decir, luego de un rato callados.

Sé que está dándome mi espacio, porque no quiere discutir sobre esto. Hemos pasado por eso también. Seguimos siendo igual de problemáticos, pero, para variar, al menos él ha madurado lo suficiente como para escucharme antes de quejarse sobre mi forma de hacer las cosas. Especialmente por la manera en que digo lo que no le gusta oír.

—La última vez me trajiste un ramo de rosas. No me quejé aunque me pareció demasiado incluso viniendo de ti, pero ¿no deberías aplicar lo mismo contigo? Si tu tienes la libertad de darme regalos, ¿por qué no puedo yo hacer eso también? 

—Eres mi prometido...

—Y tú el mío...

Guarda silencio. Yo también me quedo callado. La forma en que lo ha dicho antes parece ser la respuesta que espera explique todo, pero no hay manera en que yo pueda comprender algo como eso. ¿Qué clase de excusa pobre es esa? "Eres mi prometido" ¿Qué debo de entender? ¿Debo simplemente dejarlo ser? 

No voy a ceder en esto. Yo también quiero malcriarte, del modo en que toda tu familia lo hace. Quiero hacerlo a mi modo también. Nunca objetas nada cuando Cheri regresa de sus viajes con cajas enormes. Ni peleas cuando Gwendal te entrega algún nuevo muñeco que hizo pensando justo en ti. ¡Ni siquiera te negaste a aceptar la cadena de oro que Conrad te ha regalado! Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres nada de mí? Fuiste tú quien se empeñó en conseguir una idéntica de esas para mí, ¿yo no puedo hacer eso?

Cuando suspira de manera tan audible me dedico a mirarlo. Wolfram parece contrariado de nuevo, pero ha llegado a una resolución luego de unos momentos. Así que, finalmente, ¿esta vez si me dirás lo que pasa en realidad?

—Creí que Günter ya te habría explicado como funciona esto de dar regalos... —comienza, con voz lenta, el que parezca nervioso me pone tenso también— Si un soldado entrega sus respetos al rey, es una muestra de lealtad... 

—Y si yo les doy algo a cambio, es que he aceptado ese sentimiento... —respondo casi de manera mecánica

Fue parte de un examen oral. A veces mi consejero tiende a hacer ese tipo de evaluaciones cuando los temas no le paren lo suficientemente serios como para exigirme ensayos de más de 500 palabras. Entre mis cavilaciones, ni siquiera noto cuándo él se acerca a mí, evaluando mis reacciones de manera evidente. Este hombre de casi 87 años está pensándolo de nuevo. Al parecer el que fuera capaz de responder a lo anterior le hace dudar. Pero esta claro que sé de lo que está hablando.

Cuando comprendí el peso de los objetos que los tres hermanos pusieron en aquellos regalos que me entregaron, supe inmediatamente que quería corresponder a ese gesto. Incluso si con Gwendal fue más un accidente, debido a que yo entregué primero el llavero, luego me aseguré de darle algo más apropiado. Los gemelos en su traje militar diario son la prueba de que yo he aceptado su lealtad. ¿Y qué decir de Conrad? Al hombre que me dio un nombre... El botón que perdió durante el ataque que llevó a su fingida traición, ese mismo que mi futuro esposo cuidó tan celosamente durante su ausencia.

El único que se ha negado en incontables ocasiones a aceptar algo de mi parte es precisamente aquel que pienso tiene un sentimiento de lealtad muchísimo más evidente a mis ojos. No me gusta pensarlo, pero ahora sé y soy consciente de que por mí, por mi protección y la del reino, Conrad se atrevería a traicionarme. Gwendal pondría la soga en su cuello sin pensarlo dos veces... Hasta Günter podría hacer cosas inimaginables por todos nosotros. Pero Wolfram... Wolf no haría algo como eso. Él me diría de frente lo que necesito saber. Me quiere y entiende lo suficiente como para no lastimarme de ese modo. Nunca sería capaz de ocultarme nada. No después de ver lo mucho que eso puede afectarme. 

_"Para salvarte debo morir, así que moriré por eso. Pero quiero que entiendas que lo hago porque te quiero"_

¡Solamente él podría decir algo así y hacerme sentir algo más calmado con ello! Estaría más atormentado si se fuera sin decirme lo que siente, o que supiera lo que siento. Porque sabe que lo quiero, ¿cierto? Yo sé que él me quiere a mí... Pero, ¿será posible que esté equivocado? ¿Es esa la razón de todo esto? Si Wolfram no me ha admitido regalarle nada, eso quiere decir que no me permite aceptar sus propias muestras de afecto. En ese caso, ¿es que yo estuve siempre equivocado? Este hombre, quien pienso es más leal que cualquier otro, ¿he sido yo el único que lo ha visto de esa manera? Me siento mareado de pronto.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo quedamos callados, pero debió ser demasiado porque cuando he alzado la voz él me ha mirado de inmediato con preocupación.

—Lo siento... Creo que ya lo entiendo...

Tenemos tanto tiempo juntos, cada uno decidiendo las cosas por su lado, que cuando me preguntaron cuándo quería casarme con este príncipe, respondí sin siquiera consultarlo con él. Asumí que seguía tan dispuesto como la primera vez que se negó a anular lo nuestro...

—Si es así como te sientes, no voy a pelear más al respecto.

—Yuuri...

—Le pediré a Günter que cancele todo, no necesitas casarte conmigo si no quieres hacerlo.

Nunca me has visto de ese modo. Dime, ¿solo esperabas a que lo entendiera solo? ¿Es eso? No se trataba de que me dieras espacio por respetar que no sentía nada, sino que tu no querías que me enamorara tampoco. 

—Maldita sea, ¡¿de qué se supone que estás hablando?! —me riñe, se nota bastante molesto, yo le miro con más enfado que tristeza.

—¡De nuestro compromiso, por supuesto!—replico, alzando la voz.

No quiero que se de cuenta lo herido que me siento ahora mismo.

—Si no querías casarte conmigo, debiste decirlo desde el comienzo...

—¿Cuándo he dicho algo como eso, enclenque? ¡Yo no...!

—¡Te niegas a corresponderme! ¿¡Cómo se supone que interprete esto!? —le corto, incapaz de contener mis palabras, ni siquiera lo intento— ¡No me dejas darte nada, y te excusas con cualquier cosa para no aceptarlo...! ¡Soy el único en este castillo que no puede darte ni un maldito anillo, ¿y tú quieres que no piense que es porque no me quieres en lo absoluto?!

Mis palabras parecer calar hondo en su mente, pues su expresión es de sorpresa pura cuando se queda helado en su sitio, eres incapaz de negar lo evidente. El que su silencio se prolongue más de unos segundos me hace sentir más enojado que antes. No quiero verlo. Quiero irme ahora. Quiero ir a casa. Aparto la mirada apretando con más fuerza la caja en mi mano derecha. ¿Por qué me molesté siquiera en hacer todo lo posible por traer esta insignificante joya? Desde sacar excusas para viajar a la tierra, vender mi alma al demonio mismo que representa el estúpido de Murata para que me acompañara en la búsqueda. ¡Incluso tuve que hacer malavares para cumplir con los deseos de mi hermano mayor para tener dinero suficiente! ¿Nada de eso importaba?

—Te regresaré el broche que me diste en cuanto lo tenga, no tiene sentido que me quede con él... —informo, dándole la espalda.

Sé perfectamente que está conmigo ahora mismo, pero me niego a ponerlo en sus manos en este momento. Luego de que supe lo que significaba, no volví a separarme de él. En secreto, solo yo podía saberlo. Debajo de la chaqueta negra que es tan similar a mi antiguo uniforme escolar. Fuertemente ajustado a la camisa blanca, justo por encima de mi corazón. Es el sitio donde él mismo colocó la primera vez. Ahí pertenece, ahí debe quedarse... Si fuera real. 

—Ahora entiendo que fue todo una formalidad, así que no lo necesito... —le digo, ignorando que mi voz ya no es tan firme como antes.

¿Seré tan lamentable como para llorar delante de él? Tengo que obligarme a respirar con calma. No. No me verá cuánto me afecta esto. No voy a permitirlo. Con la decisión escrita en mi cuerpo, mi mano libre alcanza la cadena de oro que rodea mi cuello. Fue otro de sus regalos. Luego de que Greta se adueñara del regalo de Conrad, él insistió en que algo le faltaba siempre a mi atuendo.

—Tampoco quiero esto... 

Siempre creí que ese tipo de gestos tan dramáticos en las películas eran algo verdaderamente doloroso. Arrancar un collar de esa manera violenta, ¿no sentí nada porque no me lastimó? ¿o quizá...? ¿no era tan doloroso como lo que me provocaba la idea de perderlo?

He alcanzado a lanzar la cadena directo a la cama, y estoy seguro de que he dado un par de pasos para salir huyendo cuando escucho sus bota resonando contra el suelo. Me siento ansioso ante la furia contenida en cada uno de estos sonidos. Cuando me obliga a darme la vuelta tomándome del brazo con fuerza espero encontrarme con su mirada llena de enfado, sin embargo, lo que me recibe es algo mortalmente distinto.

¡PLAF!

El eco que provoca la fuerte bofetada que me ha dado se escucha por todo el cuarto. Mi mente no puede procesar nada de lo que está pasando, demasiado en shock como para siquiera entender algo. Me duele, pero ha sido lo suficiente como para hacerme salir del letargo en el cual yo solo me he encerrado. Levanto la mirada con mis ojos bien abiertos, observándole sin poder creer lo que ha hecho.

—Eso es una propuesta inversa... —me dice, como si necesitara realmente explicación— Yo ya te había respondido antes, pero parece que necesitas más confirmación... 

—Wolf... 

No sé qué demonios responderle. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir en esta situación? A pesar de que me siento aliviado de una manera extraña, el que sus ojos brillen con tanta furia me preocupa. No. No se trata de una ira que no pueda dirigir, es más bien una cantidad impensable de tristeza lo que inunda sus ojos. ¿Por qué me miras como si fueras a romperte, demonio mío?

—Cuando me propusiste matrimonio, estaba completamente seguro de que no volverías a hacer algo que me hiciera sentir tan humillado de nuevo. Me equivoqué contigo, novato... Sí que eres capaz de hacerme sentir peor que antes.

Lo siento. Quisiera poder decir eso. Llevo una mano a mi mejilla, mi propio tacto me provoca malestar. ¿No se contuvo ni un poco, no? Él parece satisfecho con que me duela, pues su expresión va suavizándose poco a poco. Niega apenas, antes de que se acomode el cabello. Está tan nervioso como yo, puedo notarlo con ese simple gesto.

—Lo has entendido todo mal, como debí esperar... —me confiesa, tras unos momentos.

Wolfram me ha dedicado una mirada totalmente avergonzada cuando se acerca a mí, apartando mi mano de mi rostro, e intentando colocar la suya allí. Pide permiso y perdón con esos ojos verdes llenos de arrepentimiento, y yo le doy ambos sin pensarlo. No es especialmente malo para curar a otros, pero nunca le había visto hacerlo por su propia voluntad. La única vez fue cuando Hube, varios años atrás. Sé que la técnica no es tan distinta a la que usaría Gisela, pero creo que por tratarse de él me siento mejor al instante.

— Sé que Günter te habló de esto, pero eras un rey irresponsable. Bueno, a veces sigues siendo de esa manera, como acabas de demostrar.

Le miro enfadado, pero no me atrevo a responder. No puedo negar eso, quizá solo lo último.

—Cuando un soldado le entrega una muestra de lealtad a su señor, se espera que este gesto sea regresado... Tienes toda la razón —declara, concentrado en disminuir la rojez de mi rostro.

Sé que no olvidará nunca que ha utilizado su propia mano en mi contra, aunque sean estas circunstancias. No va a perdonárselo. 

—Sin embargo, cuando se trata de cuestiones ajenas a eso, es totalmente distinto. Como te dije, es algo demasiado íntimo, tanto así que solo está permitido entregar presentes entre miembros de la familia... 

—Pero los nobles tienden a enviarnos cosas cada año...

—Porque entienden que en tu mundo es una tradición hacerlo, antes de que tu llegaras, la sala del tesoro se llenaba por objetos que recolectábamos como recompensas por nuestras misiones, no porque fueran muestras de aprecio de otras naciones.

Cuando su mano se aparta finalmente, hago una pequeña mueca. No hay rastro de incomodidad allí. Él no se permite mirarme directo a la cara. Creo que empiezo a sospechar a dónde se dirige toda su explicación.

—Tu sueles regalarme cosas sin pensarlo...

—Yo sé el significado de todo lo que hago, Yuuri. Cada cosa que te he dado...

Ahogo un suspiro, paso una mano por mi rostro, y me dedico a mirar el techo unos momentos. Creo que nosotros siempre seremos así de extraños. Cada vez que estoy a su lado, bien podría decir que subo a una montaña rusa. Por momentos, no sé qué esperar de ambos. 

—Siendo tu prometido, ¿no es como si te regalara algo alguien de tu familia? —inquiero, curioso.

Sé que Greta le ha regalado cosas a él. Incluso a mí. ¿No debería ser mismo el trato con nosotros dos?

—Eres mi pareja. Es totalmente distinto.

Me sonrojo un poco. Más que "prometidos que nunca se ponen una mano encima", nunca le pusimos un nombre a esto. El que reconozca tan fácilmente que somos pareja que pone nervioso, pero no porque sienta desagrado ante la idea. Me llena de felicidad, aunque no pueda decirlo.

—¿Entonces tu...?

—Yo sé el significado—me repite, aunque ahora su tono es más relajado que antes— No es lo mismo regalar rosas a tu madre, que entregárselas al hombre con quien deseas acostarte.

Me he alarmado inmediatamente. ¿¡Cómo puedes poner a tu madre en esa oración sin sentir vergüenza!? Creo que me toma más tiempo del necesario comprender lo demás... Mi reacción parece divertirle. Me sonrojo más que nunca antes. 

—¿Con quien deseas acostarte? —susurro para mí, antes de gritarle— ¡No sabía que eras tan descarado! —reclamo, histérico.

Wolfram parece calmado incluso, una sonrisita se forma en sus labios, se me hace demasiado familiar. Sé que lo que sea que responda me hará sentir todavía más avergonzado que antes.

—Es lindo que no te hayas dado cuenta antes...

No sé si quiero saber la respuesta, pero pregunto de cualquier manera.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces? En serio, ustedes mazoku, tienen un motivo oculto en cada cosa... ¿Es algo como "con esta rosa te advierto de lo mucho que te deseo"? ¿Y para las madres es "es la muestra ferviente de la pasión de tu hijo"? No, eso suena mal por donde lo mire...

El que parezca tan complacido me revuelve las entrañas.

—¿Es algo así?—musito, incrédulo

—Algo por el estilo... —admite, y sus pasos lo guían a la cama, mientras me explica—Para una madre, las rosas dicen cuánto se está agradecido por pertenecer a su vida, y por lo mucho que le agradeces haber vivido tanto tiempo dentro de ella. Aquí en Shin Makoku, son flores muy difíciles de mantener, así que por eso se le dio un significado tan especial.

Nunca dejan de sorprenderme las diferencias en nuestros mundos. Le observo estirar su mano. Reconozco el dorado brillo de la cadena que con tanta fuerza me he arrancado, regresa sus pasos hacia mí, rodeándome hasta quedar a mis espaldas. No replico cuando vuelve a colocarla en su sitio. El que encuentre la manera de arreglar lo que seguramente he roto no me preocupa demasiado. El gesto es más importante.

—Para un amante, las rosas tienen un significado un poco más oculto... Se dice que cada pétalo representa el amor devoto que se posee por esa persona. Si los sentimientos son correspondidos, las rosas representan la promesa de mantener viva la llama de la pasión, un juramento silencioso de que desearás permanentemente a esa persona, hasta tus últimos días.

El que pronuncie tan fácilmente esas palabras mientras sus dedos están en mi cuello me hace temblar.

—Elizabeth te regaló una rosa una vez, al despedirse... —recrimino, en un vago intento de ignorar la ansiedad que me provoca su solo roce.

Escucho el click de la cadena, dándome a entender que finalmente ha conseguido arreglarla. Sus manos se apartan de mí. Egoístamente, desearía que se viera obligado a continuar tocando en esa zona, aunque no sea con esa intención.

—Si los sentimientos no son correspondidos, una rosa es la manera más noble de despedirse. Por su belleza, le dices a quien amas que deseas que encuentre un alma que lo ame de la misma manera, aunque no seas tú esa persona.

Cuando giro sobre mi eje para mirarlo, mientras mi mano se afianza al único colgante que posee este objeto, me sorprendo gratamente al notar que no se ha apartado ni un solo paso. Esto es lo más cerca que lo he tenido últimamente. Es la primera vez que estamos así desde que soy capaz de reconocer mis propios sentimientos, al menos. Mis dedos comienzan a delinear la figura a su alcance.

Me preguntó mucho antes de qué manera se escribía su nombre en mi lengua materna, me vi obligado a usar la escritura occidental por falta de ideas. Mi amado japonés no podía dar forma a las letras que formaban su nombre. Esa es la razón por la que esta "W" hecha de oro es tan especial para mí.

—¿Qué significan las cadenas como esta? —cuestiono entonces, reconociendo finalmente en mis adentros que es cierto, hay todavía tantas cosas que no sé de este hombre, de sus costumbres.

Cuando se sonroja ligeramente sé que no esperaba que le preguntara sobre esto en un futuro próximo. Se repone cuando su mirada huye de la mía, carraspeando ligeramente.

—Si lleva el nombre de quien te lo da, es su manera de decirle al mundo a quien le perteneces...

¿Debería sorprenderme de que Wolfram sea capaz de hacer algo como esto? Buscar sus métodos para imponerse por sobre mi —según él—, incontable lista de pretendientes. Sé que es capaz de más. Me he sonrojado al escucharlo, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Hace unos momentos estaba jurándole que no le interesaba, y ahora me doy cuenta de que ha estado tan enamorado de mí como yo de él incluso desde el comienzo.

—Entonces, ¿el broche? —cuestiono, con la garganta seca

—Del lazo izquierdo del pecho, es una promesa de amor... Si lo usaras del lado derecho, es por una muestra de respeto a quien te lo dio. 

Intento no pensar mucho en eso, concentrándome en las cosas que yo he intentado darle. No pueden ser todos significados tan bonitos, ¿cierto? Si fuera así de simple, probablemente Wolfram no hubiese estado tan renuente a aceptarlo.

—¿Qué hay sobre las flores? 

No necesito decirle mucho, pues él comprende perfectamente a qué me refiero. Sus labios hacen una pequeña mueca. Intenté darle mis favoritas, y algunas que sugirió mi madre. Ella me prometió que eran bastante inocentes, y dado que en Shin Makoku no encontraba las que esperaba, terminé dándole una vez aquellas que llevaba mi nombre.

—Mi madre le puso significado a la que lleva tu nombre, debido a que ella fue quien la bautizó, todo el reino está de acuerdo con ella...

Ya no estoy tan seguro de que valga la pena saberlo, pero él responde de cualquier manera. O al menos lo intenta...

—No podía aceptar tu inocencia...

¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Wolfram ha dicho eso con voz firme, muy seguro de sus palabras. Convencido de que hizo lo correcto. Pero, ¿qué pasa con esa reacción? Su rostro ha esquivado totalmente el mío, no va a mirarme. ¿Es algo en mí? No. La forma en que su cuello níveo cambia de color, la manera en que sus orejas se tiñen de rojo. Ey, Wolf, ¿por qué te estás sonrojando así? ¡¿Qué te está avergonzando tanto?!

—Eras muy joven...

Me toma unos segundos entenderlo. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—¿El cinturón? —pregunto, casi con temor.

Parece más incómodo que antes.

—Suele relacionarse con el trato que esperas durante el sexo... —dice, con voz tensa— No precisamente romántico...

Creo que me falta el aire.

—¿Pulseras?

—Si son de plata, se usan como esposas en la...

¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración! ¡Eres consciente de que las que tenía eran justo de eso!

—¿¡Hay algo de lo que te di que no tuviera connotaciones sexuales!?— exploto finalmente, sin poder creer ni media palabra. O quizá tomándolas demasiado en serio.

Poniéndolo de esa manera, del modo en que Wolfram percibía las cosas, básicamente le estuve acosando por los últimos dos años. Por la manera en que me está mirando ahora, sopesándolo, me está confirmando lo que temo. No hay ningún objeto que se salve. Indirectamente, le he dicho a mi prometido en más de una ocasión que deseo llevármelo a la cama. Y no que sea precisamente mentira, pero no esperaba hablar de esto de esta manera. A sabiendas que yo, quien no sabe cómo tratar siquiera el tema de que no nos hemos besado nunca, soy el responsable de tan vergonzosas escenas. Pensándolo mejor, asumí erróneamente que él se sonrojaba del coraje en cada ocasión. ¡¿Por qué nadie me advirtió lo que estaba haciendo?!

La perspectiva me deja de una pieza. Si nadie me dijo nada, si nadie habló al respecto... No fue precisamente porque nadie supiera sobre eso. Me obligo a calmarme un poco cuando ataco con otra duda que no necesito me responda.

—Son... ¿Interpretaciones universales?—murmuro, asustado.

Empezando por ese maldito cinturón, que se me ocurrió darle en lo que fue el segundo intento de navidad. Los gritos histéricos de mi futura suegra tienen muchísimo más sentido. Incluso Anissina me miró de manera muy rara. 

—Muy conocidas, sí... —admite, sin verme, seguramente dándose cuenta de lo que pienso.

Comparado con él, quien esperaba los momentos más íntimos, yo fui por todo el país intentando complacerlo. Fui rechazado por este rubio príncipe delante del reino entero. Me siento tan avergonzado ahora mismo...

Por momentos que bien pueden ser horas, él simplemente se ha quedado en silencio. Wolfram, por favor, si ninguno se te ocurrió al momento, no hay ningún objeto que no haya sido muestra de mi deshonra. Detente ahora.

—Creo que el menos indecoroso es el último... —comenta mi rubio, finalmente, regresando su mirada hacia mí, viaja a mis manos, observando la caja que todavía guardo celosamente dentro de mi puño— ¿Es un anillo?

Puedo escuchar un coro de ángeles cuando su mirada brilla con cierta emoción que no intenta ocultar. Yo asiento sin decir palabra alguna. La sonrisa de sus labios es lo único que me mantiene atado a la tierra, lo juro. Cuando da un paso en mi dirección, yo extiendo el presente hacia él. ¿Será este el momento que he esperado tanto tiempo? ¿Finalmente aceptara esto?

—Los anillos de oro suelen ser la representación definitivamente de amor verdadero, por eso decidí que los nuestros fueran de ese material... Mamá me comentó que en la tierra tienen oro blanco, y que sería una opción también, pero creo que el oro tradicional es más adecuado...

Tengo una sonrisa en los labios cuando toma la caja, más interesado en que finalmente he triunfado en esta autoimpuesta misión de entregarle algo que en sus palabras... Pero me hacen ruido de pronto. ¿Oro? El anillo que he comprado no es de oro.

—Eh... Wolf...

—Mientras más sencillos son, más puro e inocente es el amor que se profesa... —continúa, haciendo que yo me ponga más tenso.

No necesita decirme qué es lo que significa cuando es el caso contrario.

—¿Qué pasa si tiene una gema?—pregunto con cuidado, fingiendo desinterés.

Él me mira de reojo, suspicaz por apenas un segundo, antes de que se concentre de nuevo en la pequeña caja de color negro.

—En esos casos, y cuando se trata de parejas del mismo sexo, es un acto de sumisión—comenta, su ceño se frunce ligeramente, él sabe, claro que lo sabe— No es muy distinto de la "Inocencia de Yuuri", creo que mi madre se inspiró justo en esa creencia.

¿La flor? ¿Mi flor? Piensa, Yuuri, ¿qué era exactamente? Sé que fue menos de una hora, pero mi cerebro ya ha bloqueado esa parte. Vergonzoso, es lo único que me viene a la mente. Un relámpago pasa por mis pensamientos y mis manos ya están sobre las suyas, intentando detenerlo. 

—¿Yuuri?

Oh, no, por favor no uses ese tono conmigo. 

Está enfadado de nuevo.

—Pensándolo bien, no necesitas esto ahora mismo—informo, intentando quitarle el regalo de las manos, no me permite alejarlo de él

—Es mío, ¿no? Quiero verlo—responde, tomándolo con más fuerza.

—No, en serio no es necesario... —intento de nuevo, forcejeando.

Él no va a perder, lo veo en la determinación de sus ojos.

—Si no quieres entregarlo, y sabes lo que significa, ¿es porque no estás seguro de lo que sientes?—me pregunta con voz neutra, haciendo que me quede quieto de pronto.

¿No estar seguro? Oh, príncipe mío, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en la vida. Te quiero. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

—Wolf... —digo, y me da la oportunidad de excusarme.

Pero el problema es que no tengo nada con qué justificarme. Ni siquiera para mí. Lo que hay dentro de esa costosa caja de Cartier es mi perdición, una muestra de sumisión, eso dijo. Algo similar a la flor que fue bautizada con mi nombre. Le pido que tome mi inocencia. ¿Por qué si entiendo eso no intento luchar por más tiempo? Mi rubio prometido solamente me observa, analizándome tan profundamente como yo lo hago. ¿Por qué no protestas más, Yuuri? Esa es la pregunta que ambos tenemos seguro.

Mis manos aminoran el agarre lentamente.

No quiero decirlo, y Wolfram debe entenderlo incluso con mi silencio, pues se ha sonrojado cuando la caja vuelve a estar en sus manos por completo. Es mi última oportunidad para retractarme, me lo deja claro cuando duda antes de abrirla, dedicándome una mirada. Me sonrojo cuando le doy permiso solo con observarle. "Mi inocencia siempre fue tuya" Esa frase no pega para nada conmigo, ni siquiera él podría decir algo como eso sin lucir ridículo al hacerlo.

Lo escucho contener el aliento un momento, ¿cuándo es que dejé de verlo exactamente? No estoy muy seguro, pues lo próximo que distingo es que mi futuro esposo está rompiéndose a carcajadas. Cuando regreso mis ojos a él, dispuesto a regañarle, puedo darme cuenta de que no es que esté haciéndole gracia.

Wolfram, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres bastante risueño cuando te mueres de los nervios? 

—¿Qué?—consigo decir, tras un momento.

Él continúa riéndose por lo bajo, está más rojo que antes, si es que es siquiera posible. Su cuerpo tiembla incluso, me siento algo preocupado por ello, pero cuando sus ojos se conectan con los míos, sé que no pasa nada malo.

—Solo tú tienes esta suerte, enclenque... —me dice, sonriendo— Nunca había visto algo así...

Ruedo los ojos cuando da la vuelta a la caja. Sé que hay dentro. Lo escogí yo mismo, gracias. Estaba arrastrando a Murata por toda la plaza en Japón cuando él sugirió que te diera una alhaja, algo que fuera digno de ti. Pensando en ello... Fue ese mismo hijo de puta quien me dijo que un anillo era adecuado. ¿Fui engañado de nuevo? No puedo echarle toda la culpa. Cuando no encontré nada que me gustara en ningún sitio, al final regresé solo dos días más tarde, pasando por los lugares más caros que había. La señorita que atendía allí hasta me miró con lástima cuando pregunté el precio de algo que me pareció bonito para ti. Ni qué decir cuando lo vi la primera vez.

Un anillo que a primera vista pareciera demasiado pesado para tus manos, pero, porque te conozco, sé que no se compara con la espada con la cual me defiendes. Es de plata, y, aunque no combina nada con lo que usas siempre, me pareció lo más adecuado. A mis ojos, es el tipo de hermosura que tienes. ¿Soy demasiado insensible por creer que todos esos detalles son elegantes? Lo lamento, nunca entendí el arte, no como tú. El que le fuese incrustado una gema del color de mis ojos fue un capricho mío. El broche que me entregaste posee los tuyos, así que quería lo mismo. Es perfecto para ti, para mí es de esa manera. Incluso ahora mismo, a sabiendas de lo que significa, creo que es lo ideal. El que sea mi entrega definitiva no quita el hecho de que es tuyo. Yo lo soy también.

—¿No te gusta?—consigo preguntar, con cierto temor, es una posibilidad que sea de esa manera.

Pero, Wolf, quiero que sepas... Si me rechazas ahora, no sé si volveré a intentar esto de nuevo.

Para mi total sorpresa, cuando te miro, tu me estás sonriendo. Creo que no exagero al pensar que nunca antes habías lucido tan contento. No es solo tu sonrisa, ni el rubor en sus mejillas... Sino tus ojos. He caído en este lago de nuevo, o simplemente continuo ahogándome en ellos. No me interesa saberlo. Quiero quedarme ahí para siempre. Especialmente cuando se acercan tanto, más aun cuando tus manos toman mi rostro, antes de dejar un beso en mis labios.

Este es nuestro primer beso.

—Me encanta—admites, y vuelvo a sentir tu boca contra la mía— Gracias...

Cuando te apartas, desearía que no lo hicieras. Luego te miro observar de nuevo ese anillo que te he dado, y siento algo de alivio. Maravillado es poco, tu expresión delata tu felicidad desbordante. Cuando lo tomas, me miras de reojo, dudas un momento.

Mis manos, próximas a las tuyas, interrumpen tus acciones. Soy yo quien termina deslizando al joya a través de uno de tus dedos. Como esperaba, el contraste es espectacular. Pertenece allí, ese es justo su sitio.

—¿Lo has hecho aposta? —me preguntas de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cuando te miro estás bastante sorprendido. No sé si prepararme para reír o llorar.

—¿Qué significa?—pregunto, nervioso, sin verlo, convenciéndome que no es tan malo.

Cuando tus manos me rodean no sé qué pensar. Tiemblo sin notarlo siquiera en el segundo en que tu rostro esta junto al mío, y siento tu aliento en mi cuello. Nuestros pechos están uno contra el otro, para este momento, has descubierto lo que guardo incluso de ti.

_—Te pertenezco para siempre...  
_

Si es el significado o no, no me interesa ahora que tu boca encuentra la mía otra vez. 

Al final, Wolfram siempre ha sido mío, y yo siempre seré de él.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
